Kizuna (The Bonds)
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Pertemuan kembali Naruto dengan Sasuke, setelah 3 tahun mengejar Sasuke yang kini tengah berada di markas Orochimaru."Apa dia baik-baik saja Sakura?""Tenanglah"."NARUTO!". Spesial event Valentine's day. Semi Canon, chapter 306-307.SasuNaru.Oneshot.


**...  
**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Suara derap langkah kaki memecah keheningan di sebuah lorong panjang yang nampak gelap. Deru nafas memburu milik seorang _s__hinobi_ yang kini tengah berlari menyusuri lorong bercorak lingkaran bertumpuk itu terdengar menggema memenuhi lorong suram itu.

Nyala lilin yang menempel di sepanjang dinding memantulkan _siluet_ seseorang yang tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, seolah mencari 'sesuatu'. Ikat kepala khas seorang ninja nampak berkibar seiring dengan ia memacu langkahnya lebih cepat menyusuri tiap sudut lorong yang berliku.

Melihat sebuah pintu di antara dinding lorong yang seharusnya berwarna ungu pucat jika saja kegelapan tak menenggelamkannya hingga menggantikan warna pucat dinding menjadi coklat tua bak kayu berlapis. Sosok yang tengah berlari itu berhenti sejenak, sedikit mengatur nafasnya ia menghampiri pintu kayu tersebut. Dengan perlahan tangan berbalut jaket lengan panjang berwarna hitam di bagian lengannya itu membuka daun pintu berwana coklat hingga terbuka.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**KRIET**

**.**

**.**

"**Cih!**" decih sang Shinobi saat ruangan dibalik pintu ternyata kosong, hanya menampilkan _siluet_nya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

Sosok Ninja itu pun kembali berlari menyusuri tiap ruangan yang berada di balik pintu lorong.

Di sisi lain lorong sebuah markas. Tak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda misterius itu, nampak dua sosok tengah berlarian di setiap sudut lorong. Kemudian berhenti untuk memeriksa tiap ruangan dibalik pintu yang mereka temui.

**.**

**.**

**KRIET**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak ada disini," desah sebuah suara khas perempuan saat dirasa ruangan itu kosong.

Sosok laki-laki di sampingnya hanya diam mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka kembali berlari setelah dirasa tak menemukan apapun.

**.**

**.**

**KRIET**

**.**

**.**

"Disini juga tidak ada," ucap pemuda berkulit _tan_.

**.**

**.**

**KRIET**

**.**

**.**

"Disini tidak ada," kembali suara wanita menggema.

**.**

**.**

**KRIET**

**.**

**.**

"Disini juga tidak ada, '_ttebayo_. _Kuso_!" seru seorang pemuda.

_'Dimana kau?'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

_Shinobi_ berbalut jaket _orange_ hitam itu tak menyerah. Tak peduli kakinya yang terasa ngilu akibat terlalu cepat berlari, tubuhnya yang seolah mati rasa karena lelah, ia tetap memacu langkahnya untuk menemukan 'sosok' yang ia cari. Peluh akibat keringat saat berlari menetes di setiap inci wajah _tan_nya. Hingga ada beberapa yang menciprat bak air mata akibat cepatnya ia berlari.

Dadanya seakan bergemuruh, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Perasaan rindu, takut, dan keinginan untuk bertemu seolah membuncah ingin keluar. Terlebih lagi 'sosok' itu tak juga ketemu. Hingga pemuda beriris biru itu tak mampu lagi menahan rasa dihatinya dan berteriak.

**.**

**.**

**"SASUKE!"**

**.**

**.**

**BLAAAARRR!**

**.**

**.**

Bersamaan dengan itu, suara ledakan menggelegar di sepanjang lorong. Membuat ketiga sosok yang sedari tadi mengelilingi koridor berhenti sejenak. Sedetik kemudian mereka berlari, bergegas menuju tempat ledakan.

**Kizuna (The Bonds) : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**°KONTES FF Nagisa Zapellin**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, Semi Canon, Semi Original Character, Semi AU, OOC dan warning lainnya.**

**/Bold/ : Flashback**

**®Scene Chapter 306-307**

**Tidak suka, tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri ya!  
**

* * *

**SRET**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda setinggi 166 cm itu menghentikan larinya sejenak karena mendengar suara ledakan yang begitu memekakan telinga. Hingga akhirnya ia berbalik arah hendak menuju ke arah sumber ledakan.

Ia terus memacu kedua kaki berbalut celana _orange_ miliknya. Tak sedikit pun ia memelankan laju larinya.

"Ah! Naruto!" seru sebuah suara dari lorong samping.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto kepada perempuan berambut _baby pink_ yang ia temui.

Pria paruh baya tingkat _Jounin_ yang sedari tadi hanya berlari dalam diam sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.  
"Apa kau sudah menemukan Sai?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan dari sang _taichou_. Mereka saling mengatur nafas yang sejak tadi berderu tak beraturan. Sebelum akhirnya mereka saling menatap dan mengangguk. Lalu segera saja ketiga sosok ninja Konoha itu berlari bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Lorong panjang yang gelap itu terlihat bersinar akibat sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk. Mereka berlari hingga sampai di perempatan lorong dan berhenti untuk mendapati salah seorang rekan team mereka Sai sedang berdiri di ujung lorong yang menjadi ruangan terbuka akibat diledakkan sambil mendongak ke atas. Beberapa puing-puing bangunan berserakan di sekitarnya. Tembok lorong yang gelap itu kini menunjukkan warna aslinya akibat ledakan yang entah siapa pelakunya. Yaitu... Ungu pucat.

Sakura, satu-satunya gadis di _team_ 7 itu menggeram kesal ketika mendapati lelaki menyebalkan yang seenaknya meninggalkan _team_ untuk ikut bersama Orochimaru. Dan membuat mereka terdampar di markas sang pria ular. Murid dari Tsunade itu mengepalkan tangannya geram. Dengan langkah dihentakan kesal, ia berjalan menuju arah Sai yang diam tak bergeming, meninggalkan Naruto dan sang _Taichou _berdiri termangu.

"Kau... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? HAH!" bentak Sakura marah pada Sai sembari mencengkeram baju bagian depan Sai erat.

Ia benar-benar marah sekarang, hingga tak menyadari sesosok pria yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Sampai suara _baritone_ sang pria menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Sakura kah?" tanya sosok itu.

Suara nan rendah milik lelaki berkimono putih itu membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya lebar, tanpa sadar cengkeraman pada baju Sai mengendur seiring pergerakan surai merah mudanya tersebut. Menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, bola mata _emerald _miliknya memandang tak percaya pada sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Sa-su-ke... **Kun**...?" ucap Sakura terbata.

Membuat Naruto yang sejak tadi melihat dari dalam lorong terkejut dengan mata biru polosnya terbelalak lebar. Spontan, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat segera saja Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura.

Hinnga ia mendapati sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya, Sosok yang memberinya sebuah 'Ikatan', pria yang merebut hampir semua perhatian miliknya. Sosok itu...

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri di atas tanah bak tebing akibat ledakan hebat tadi. Nafas terengah dari bibir sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu beradu lembut dengan angin yang membelai wajah berkeringat miliknya.

"Naruto?" ucap sang Uchiha datar.

Mata hitamnya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda pirang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Hanya memandang lurus pada Naruto seorang.

Manik _onyx_ dan _sapphire_ itu saling memandang dalam diam. Seolah sedang berusaha membaca perasaan masing-masing melalui tatapan yang mereka miliki. Saling memandang tanpa ada kata yang terucap.

**"Apa yang kau tau tentang aku? Kau yang tak punya keluarga dan saudara...," lirih Sasuke kecil.**

**"Kau yang memang sejak awal sendirian! Tahu apa tentang aku! Hah?!" bentak Sasuke marah.**

**Naruto kecil hanya diam sembari mencengkeram kerah baju bocah Uchiha dibawahnya.**

**"Karena punya 'Ikatan' itu jugalah kita jadi menderita! Orang seperti kau, mana tahu seperti apa rasanya kehilangan seseorang!" teriak Sasuke murka. Dengan sekuat tenaga di dorongnya Naruto hingga menyingkir dari tubuhnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri di atas balok kayu yang tengah mengapung di sungai.**

**"Aku tau aku tidak punya orang tua atau saudara. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga...," desah Naruto. Kepalanya menunduk sedih.**

"Kalau begitu..," lirih Naruto saat ia kembali mengingat kenangan terakhirnya bersama Sasuke di _Valley of The End_. Ekspresi sendu terptari di wajah manisnya.

**"Kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.**

**"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?!" lanjutnya.**

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menyipit mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mantan _rival_nya itu.

**"Bagiku... Ini adalah ikatan pertama yang aku miliki!" ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke kecil tersentak.**

**"Itulah kenapa, aku akan menghentikanmu!" seru Naruto pasti.**

"Jadi... Kenapa, saat itu...," jeda Naruto.

**"Baiklah kalau begitu... Aku akan memutuskan ikatan diantara kita sekarang juga!" teriak Sasuke.**

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhku?" gumam Naruto.

"JIKA KAU INGIN MEMUTUSKAN 'IKATAN' KITA, KENAPA KAU TAK MELAKUKANNYA?"

"SASUKE!"

Naruto berteriak marah. Ia tak mampu menahan emosi yang sudah menekan dadanya hingga terasa sesak dan sakit saat melihat Sasuke tak lagi perduli dengan 'Ikatan' diantara mereka.

Keempat sosok itu hanya diam tanpa kata, membiarkan Naruto menumpahkan segala rasa yang selama 3 tahun ini terpendam. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Mata sehitam malam tanpa bintang itu menatap manik sebiru langit milik Naruto _intens_, mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Mencari perasaan yang tercurah di dalam sepasang mata _sapphire_ itu.

Perasaan...

**.**

**.**

Rindu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WUSSHH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, bahkan sebelum para _shinobi_ Konoha sempat berkedip. Sasuke sudah melompat turun dan berada di depan Naruto.

Sebelah tangan berbalut pelindung tangan warna hitam itu bertengger di bahu kanan Naruto, seolah memeluk sang bocah rubah yang hanya diam tak bergeming. Pria berambut ala _emo_ itu sedikit membungkukan badan karena ia 2 cm lebih tinggi dari pemuda di dekapannya. Sasuke mendekatkan bibir pucatnya disamping telinga Naruto. "Pikirkan kembali! Bukankah kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang _Hokage_?" ujar Sasuke masih setia memeluk Naruto.

"Jika kau mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mengejarku, lebih baik kau menggunakannya untuk berlatih! Bukan begitu... Naruto?"

Pemuda _blonde_ dalam dekapan sang _raven_ itu tak berkutik saat mendengar setiap kata yang dibisikan Sasuke. Jarak yang begitu dekat membuat jantung Naruto berdebar lebih cepat, nafas beraroma _mint_ yang selama ini dirindukannya menguar menyapa hidung bangirnya setiap kali bibir itu berbisik, membuat Naruto seolah membeku akibat pesona sang Uchiha.

"..." bisik Sasuke pelan dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Naruto saja.

Membuat sang korban pembisikkan mematung _shock_.  
'A-apa...?!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi _tan_ yang terdapat tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing miliknya. Tak menyadari lelaki tampan di depannya menyeringai penuh arti sebelum akhirnya mencabut _katana_ dari sarungnya.

Sampai akhirnya...

**.**

**.**

**CRAASSH**

**.**

**.**

**BRUK**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

**~KIZUNA(The Bonds)~**

Wanita yang merasa di panggil Sakura masih saja berkonsentrasi memusatkan seluruh _cakra_ berwarna kehijauan di kedua telapak tangannya yang melingkupi kepala pirang rekan se_team-_nya. "Hanya luka ringan. Jangan khawatir!" tandas Sakura.

**.**

**.**

"Mmnnh..."

**.**

**.**

Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir merah yang kini memucat milik Naruto. Diiringi dengan kelopak mata _tan_ yang perlahan membuka, menampilkan sepasang manik sebiru Samudera sedang memandang lemah pada Sakura, Sai dan Yamato _taichou_ yang tengah mengerubungi dirinya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Kau oke, Naruto?" tanya Yamato _Taichou_ dengan sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran.

"Emm... Ya..." gumam Naruto tak jelas.

Hampir saja pemuda itu memejamkan matanya kembali karena rasa sakit di bagian kepalanya saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Dengan gerakan cepat tanpa perduli kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri hingga sukses membuat ketiga rekannya terlonjak kaget, Naruto berdiri dari lantai yang menjadi tempatnya berbaring pasca pingsan tadi. "DIMANA SASUKE?!" teriak Naruto sambil memandang kesana kemari.

"Kenapa aku tak melihatnya...,"

Menoleh kearah _team_nya Naruto bertanya pada Sakura. "Kemana si _Teme_ itu, Sakura chan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Namun hanya dijawab wajah sendu oleh Sakura. Membuat perasaan Naruto tak enak seketika.

"Dia sudah pergi, Naruto...," jawab Yamato _Taichou_ kalem.

"Tadi Sai mendorongmu saat Sasuke hendak menusukmu, namun sepertinya Sai tak memperhitungkan tempatmu jatuh sehingga kau terdorong hingga membentur bebatuan. Kepalamu terluka lalu kau pingsan!" jelas Yamato.

Naruto hanya memandang sang Kapten dalam diam.  
"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Konoha! Sasuke pun sudah pergi, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi disini!" lanjut Yamato.

"Apa! Ta-tapi...," Naruto sedikit merasa keberatan.

"..."

Namun setelahnya ia menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah! Kita kembali!" lanjutnya.

Sai, Sakura dan sang Kapten terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka pun saling pandang. **_'Kupikir dia akan memaksa mengejar Sasuke,'_** batin mereka kompak.

**.**

**.**

"Hehe..,"

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto tertawa kecil, membuat kedua _shinobi_ ditambah satu _kunoichi_ Konoha itu memandang Naruto seraya mengengkat sebelah alis mereka bingung. **_'Apa dia menjadi gila karna terbentur tadi?'_** batin mereka kompak -lagi-. Sakura dan Yamato sontak memandang Sai seolah berkata **_'Ini salahmu, Sai!'_** sedangkan Sai hanya berkeringat dingin dan tertawa canggung karena merasakan Aura tak mengenakkan dari _patner team_ serta sang Kapten.

Tangan kanan berkulit _t__an_ milik Naruto terangkat memegang dadanya. Ah! Lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang terdapat dibalik jaket Ninja miliknya. Kelopak matanya sedikit menutup dengan pandangan lembut saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan pria bermarga Uchiha beberapa waktu lalu padanya.

_**"Happy Valentine, Naruto. Tunggulah aku, sampai kembali nanti!" bisik Sasuke sambil menyematkan sesuatu ke leher si Pirang.**_

Naruto tak mampu menahan rasa bahagia di dalam hatinya yang bergejolak bagai _popcorn_ yang mengembang, hingga sebuah senyum manis menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

"_Happy Valentine_ juga, Sasuke." gumam Naruto pelan.

Namun cukup didengar oleh ketiga orang yang kembali memandang dirinya dengan mimik wajah heran. **_'Dia benar-benar error akibat terbentur,'_ **batin Yamato dan Sakura lalu -kembali- memandang Sai.

"Ke-kenapa me-mandangku seperti i-itu?" ucap Sai terbatah. Dengan bulir sebesar jagung menggantung di pelipisnya. **_'Bukan salahku, kami -sama.'_** ujar Sai menangis dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"AYO, KITA KEMBALI!"

**.**

**.**

Naruto berseru lantang membuyarkan intimidasi sang kapten dan _kunoichi_ medis pada pemuda pecinta lukisan, Sai. Tanpa menunggu ketiga rekannya, Naruto berlari dengan begitu semangatnya meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih saja saling menatap. Memulai perjalanannya kembali ke desa tempatnya 'pulang', menunggu seseorang yang berjanji akan kembali kesisinya.

_**'Jadikanlah aku sebagai tempatmu untuk pulang, Sasuke!'**_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

Anak sang _Hokage_ keempat itu memandang langit biru dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah. Seulas senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya saat sejauh mata memandang, hanya bayangan bungsu Uchihalah yang terlihat. Sungguh ia akan mempertahankan 'Ikatan' antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Karena 'Ikatan' itulah, Sasuke dan Naruto ada...

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Tunggu, Naruto!"

Teriakan Sakura dan Yamato sontak menghentikan lamunan Naruto. Ninja kesayangan Tsunade itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati Yamato serta Sakura berlari kearahnya. Sedangkan Sai hanya berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dengan awan mendung menyertai setiap langkahnya.

Jika saja kita dengar lebih jeli, pasti akan terdengar gumaman **_'Bukan salahku,'_** yang terus keluar dari bibir Sai bagai mantra pengusir setan. Ahahahaha, sungguh lucu dimata Naruto. _Team_ 7 mulai menempuh perjalanan untuk bisa pulang kembali ke desa Konoha. Yah, dengan berbagai peristiwa yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka tentu saja!

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlihat senang, Sasuke **kun**?"

Pria berkacamata layaknya sang penyihir muda di film _animasi_ terkenal karya penulis novel handal itu membuyarkan lamunan seorang pemuda _emo_ yang tengah melamun di dekat jendela tak berkaca dalam sebuah markas.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan pria berambut perak kesayangan Orochimaru itu. Mata hitamnya hanya melirik sekilas tanpa minat sebelum kembali memandang keluar jendela. Terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

"Biarkan saja, Kabuto! Sepertinya dia sedang bahagia. Lebih baik kita pergi! Bukan begitu, Sasuke kun? Fufufufu." ucap seorang pria bermata ular sambil menyeringai dalam kegelapan.

"Baik, Tuan Orochimaru!"

Kedua sosok berkacamata dan bermata ular itu memutuskan pergi meninggalkan tempat sang pemuda _raven_ yang sedang teronggok di jendela seorang diri. Membuat suasana hening tercipta mana kala Sasuke hanya diam tak melakukan apapun. Iris kelamnya menerawang langit biru dalam diam.

Sedetik kemudian ia beranjak dari jendela dan berjalan hendak menuju tempat latihannya. Sebelah tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam 'sesuatu' di depan dada, ia biarkan terjatuh di samping tubuhnya saat ia berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap dan panjang dengan hanya diiringi cahaya lilin.

'Sesuatu' di genggaman tangan sang Uchiha nampak berkilau saat cahaya lilin mengenai benda tersebut. Sebuah rantai perak kecil yang di genggam oleh Sasuke, dengan bandul kipas dan pusaran air menggelantung di antara rantai perak itu bergoyang seirama dengan langkah Sasuke. Sebuah kalung dengan _symbol clan_ Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Kalung yang sama dengan yang ia sematkan pada leher sang wadah Kyuubi saat pertemuan mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

Sebuah kalung yang menjadi tanda bahwa sang Uzumaki adalah miliknya. Milik Uchiha Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuuuu... Gunchan datang dengan fic semi canon. Fic ini khusus aku buat untuk ikut event yang diadain sama **Nagisa Zapellin**. Semoga kalian suka ya...

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa lagi.

**®Kizuna**


End file.
